The overall objectives of this exploratory planning grant are: 1. To define an organization and to explore methods for developing a multi-centric comprehensive cancer center program involving five institutions of medical education, one research institute, one state-supported cancer hospital, and four association composed of hospitals, physicians, and laymen throughout the State. 2. To establish and develop a multi-centric resource base for research, clinical demonstration, education and cancer control, and outreach to optimize the potential for improving the quality of cancer patient care utilizing the established health care delivery system throughout the State. 3. To coordinate existing cancer care, research and educational resources and activities, and to identify areas for which new programs and resources may be explored, developed and implemented.